


Found

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [67]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Acquire a pet, Gen, Kid characters, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 1st: Found - 100 words - Your character finds one (two-headed dog) of (emu with arms) these (triclops kitten). (Your choice.) Is it real, some sort of alien, has science finally gone too far?!
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 1





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> One guess which one I chose :P

“Wake up!”

Chiaotzu stirred and groaned; “What is it, Tien?”

“I found a kitten! Can I keep it?”

Chiaotzu squinted at the small triclops beside him. “Master Shen won’t let us keep a kitten, Tien.”

“Please! Look: he’s just like me!”

Chiaotzu blinked at the ginger kitten in Tien’s hands. It looked angry, glaring at him with three eyes. Tien’s own three eyes were brimming with hopeful tears.

“Please…?”

Chiaotzu hesitated, then nodded. “We need to hide him though.” Tien laughed and hugged the cat to his chest as Chiaotzu smiled. Now he had two little triclops’ to care for.


End file.
